Le festival des âmes sœurs
by Lazulie x LuLu
Summary: Une légende raconte que si l'on se rend au festival de l'automne en compagnie de son âme-sœur, un bonheur éternel vous attend. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, Darren avait toujours cru à cette légende. Il n'avait pas trop de raison de le faire, mais c'était quelque chose dont il était persuadé. [Lazulie]


**Auteure : Lazulie**

**Rating : K+**

**Notes de moi : Bonjour bonsoir, qu'importe, bienvenue à vous qui lisez cet OS ! Sachez tout d'abord que ce petit texte a vu le jour grâce à un event sur le serveur discord de la communauté des auteurs d'Inazuma Eleven ~ J'avais besoin d'une excuse pour écrire du fluff (pour changer) alors j'ai décidé de participer à cet event, un peu au dernier moment je l'avoue puisque j'ai terminé l'OS juste à l'instant- Le thème était "âme-sœurs" alors j'ai choisi d'écrire sur un couple que j'aime particulièrement, Hurley et Darren (ou Tsunami et Tachimukai, mais comme je suis une grosse merde j'écris avec les prénoms français). Aussi, il y avait des mots qu'il fallait placer, les voici : Mythe, légende, alcool et évidemment, âme-sœur. Dernière précision reloue avant que je ne vous souhaite une bonne lecture, cet OS se déroule dans un UA dans lequel Hurley et Darren ne sont pas des mordus de foot, voilà- Et Darren habite à Okinawa parce que je baise le système et que sinon c'était relou.**

**Préparez-vous à beaucoup de fluff, bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé de mon texte !**

* * *

Une légende raconte que si l'on se rend au festival de l'automne en compagnie de son âme-sœur, un bonheur éternel vous attend.

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, Darren avait toujours cru à cette légende. Il n'avait pas trop de raison de le faire, mais c'était quelque chose dont il était persuadé. Alors il espérait de tout cœur avoir un jour l'occasion de se rendre au festival de l'automne en compagnie de son âme-sœur.

Un sourire vint éclaircir son visage. C'est vrai, cette année il avait l'occasion de réaliser ce rêve un peu utopiste qu'était le sien.

Il ne l'avait jamais rencontré, il ne savait même pas à quoi il ressemblait. Il connaissait juste son nom.

Hurley Kane.

La première fois qu'il avait vu ce nom s'écrire sur son bras gauche, il avait manqué de faire une crise cardiaque. Il était en plein examen d'anglais, et son professeur avait cru qu'il trichait. Cela s'était produit deux ans auparavant, et Darren ne pouvait simplement pas oublier cet événement. Il s'était senti stupidement heureux en voyant le nom apparaître sur son bras, à tel point qu'il avait été déconcentré pour le restant de la journée.

Il avait fini par répondre à sa mystérieuse âme-sœur, écrivant son propre nom dans la paume de sa main gauche pour se présenter à son tour. La réponse de son promis ne s'était pas faite attendre.

_« T'aimes le surf ? »_

Par la suite, ils s'étaient parlé le plus souvent possible, en utilisant ce moyen de communication. Ils avaient échangé leurs numéros de téléphone mais avaient tellement l'habitude de s'écrire dessus qu'ils délaissaient ce support.

Décrire leur relation aurait été assez compliqué, du point de vue de Darren. Il ressentait l'envie irrépressible de toujours parler à Hurley, mais se retenait, de peur de l'importuner. Et puis son âme-sœur devait le trouver bien immature. Ils avaient seulement deux ans d'écart mais n'avaient pas du tout les mêmes centres d'intérêts ni les mêmes préoccupations. Darren s'apprêtait à rentrer au lycée alors qu'Hurley allait entamer son année de terminale. De même, le plus jeune adorait passer du temps en intérieur, à lire, jouer aux jeux-vidéos, en bref ne pas sortir de son cocon rassurant... Son aîné préférait pour sa part sortir avec ses amis, s'amuser, faire du surf, en un mot, vivre d'une manière détendue.

Ces différences ne les empêchait pourtant pas de s'entendre à la perfection. On pouvait affirmer avec certitude qu'ils étaient amis. Mais savoir s'ils s'aimaient, ça...

Darren secoua la tête. Il s'empara d'un stylo qui traînait sur son bureau pour commencer à écrire sur son bras.

_« J'aimerais bien aller au festival de l'automne avec toi... T'en penses quoi ? »_

Quelques minutes passèrent, durant lesquelles le châtain stressa intensément. Il n'avait même pas précisé à quel festival et il pensait sincèrement qu'il allait se faire remballer. Ses doutes s'envolèrent lorsqu'il porta son regard sur son bras gauche.

_« Alors dis-moi où tu habites, beau gosse »_

Les joues du jeune homme se teintèrent de rose sans qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher. Ce surnom était nouveau...

Il secoua la tête en se concentrant sur son occupation du moment, à savoir répondre à Hurley. Ils ne savaient pas où ils habitaient et ne s'étaient jamais appelés, ne connaissant donc pas le son de la voix l'un de l'autre. C'était quelque chose qu'ils avaient décidé ensemble, de ne jamais s'appeler tant qu'ils ne s'étaient pas rencontrés.

_« Okinawa »_

Il manqua de faire un arrêt cardiaque lorsqu'il entendit son téléphone vibrer, annonçant l'arrivée d'un message.

**De : Hurley**

**Sujet : J'ai la flemme d'écrire sur mon bras**

**Message : Sérieux ?! Okinawa ? J'y habite aussi !**

Le cœur du châtain fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Alors, c'était vraiment la meilleure occasion de rencontrer son âme-sœur !

Ils convinrent d'une heure et d'un endroit auquel se retrouver pour pouvoir profiter du festival ensemble.

* * *

C'était habituel pour Darren d'être anxieux. C'était cependant inhabituel pour lui de sortir de chez lui un samedi après-midi. Pourtant, il avait une bonne occasion de le faire, aujourd'hui. Enfin, de son point de vue. Ses parents avaient été tellement surpris de le voir quitter sa chambre qu'ils avaient préféré le laisser tranquille, de peur qu'il finisse par ne plus vouloir sortir s'ils lui faisaient la moindre remarque. Enfin, peu importait la raison, le garçon leur était reconnaissant.

Hurley lui avait dit qu'il ne pouvait pas le louper, avec ses cheveux roses. C'était plutôt atypique... Mais Darren craignait sincèrement de ne pas reconnaître son âme-sœur et de passer l'après-midi tout seul. Il aurait sûrement l'air d'un parfait idiot, à attendre tout seul dans un coin.

À l'entrée du festival, il remarqua la présence d'un garçon un peu plus grand que lui, assis sur un petit muret, s'amusant à balancer ses jambes. Il avait les cheveux roses, aussi. Le châtain décida de s'avancer, bien que son cœur martelait dans sa cage thoracique. En voyant le visage du jeune homme, une drôle de sensation traversa le corps du lycéen. Son cœur tambourinait de plus en plus fort et son visage s'empourprait sans qu'il ne lui ait rien demandé. Le summum fut lorsque les deux yeux sombres de son vis-à-vis se posèrent sur lui et qu'un petit sourire vint illuminer son visage. Darren baissa immédiatement les yeux alors qu'à son tour, un sourire se peignait sur ses lèvres.

« J'avais raison de t'appeler beau-gosse, beau gosse ! »

Le garçon sursauta à l'entente de cette voix. Il redressa les yeux pour croiser timidement ceux d'Hurley qui lui souriait toujours.

« Bah alors, t'as perdu ta langue ?

-Non, répondit finalement le châtain en reprenant confiance. Je suis juste... un peu surpris. Dans le bon sens, jugea-t'il bon d'ajouter.

-Et moi donc ! s'exclama joyeusement le plus âgé. Si j'avais su que tu étais aussi mignon, j'aurais voulu te rencontrer bien avant ! »

Une nouvelle fois, le rouge élut domicile sur le visage du plus petit. Comme il se l'était imaginé, Hurley était loin d'être aussi timide que lui, bien au contraire... Pas que ça le dérangeait, ceci dit.

« Alors quel est le programme ?

-Euh... Et si on commençait par faire le tour du festival ? répondit timidement le plus jeune.

-C'est toi le chef ! »

Comme pour appuyer ses dires, Hurley vint saisir la main de son âme-sœur qui se contenta d'ignorer les battements de son cœur pour ne pas avoir l'air d'un parfait idiot devant celui qu'il aimait.

Au début, Darren n'osait rien dire, de peur de faire une bourde ou de vexer son aimé. Mais Hurley l'encouragea bien vite à abandonner sa timidité pour pouvoir profiter un maximum de cette sortie qui était, selon lui, la première d'une longue liste. Alors, le jeune lycéen avait fini par écouter les conseils de son aîné, se déridant petit à petit.

Lorsqu'ils passèrent devant un stand de fléchettes, Darren s'arrêta brusquement, surprenant son partenaire qui lui tenait toujours la main. Il s'arrêta également, s'interrogeant sur ce qui pouvait bien avoir attiré l'attention du plus petit.

« Je paris que c'est cette grosse peluche que tu veux, s'exclama-t-il en désignant un requin à l'allure duveteuse accroché à l'arrière du stand.

-Tu dois me trouver un peu débile, rit nerveusement Darren.

-Pas du tout ! Tu veux que j'essaie de l'avoir pour toi ?

-J'ai pas dit que je la voulais, précisa le châtain d'un air gêné.

-Mais ton regard ne ment pas, sourit le surfeur en adressant un clin d'œil à son cadet. »

Hurley interpella alors le gérant du stand pour pouvoir tenter de gagner la peluche qui faisait tant envie à son partenaire. Contrairement à ce que pensait ce dernier, le rose avait l'air de bien s'amuser à tenter d'atteindre le milieu des cibles, et il avait une certaine aisance à le faire.

Darren se morigéna mentalement. Il trouvait son âme-sœur tellement cool qu'il était en train de devenir une espèce de fanboy un peu bizarre !

Trop occupé qu'il était à se battre avec ses pensées, le petit brun ne remarqua pas que son acolyte était parvenu à remplir la mission qu'il s'était donnée, à savoir gagner une peluche pour sa modeste personne. Il ne le constata que lorsque le plus âgé lui mit le requin sous le nez, un grand sourire fier aux lèvres.

« Et voilà pour toi ! T'es content ?

-Oui, beaucoup ! s'exclama Darren avec une expression de joie sur le visage.

-Tant mieux alors. Et au fait, t'es encore plus mignon quand tu souris ! »

Rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles, Darren bredouilla un « merci » avant de serrer très fort son requin dans les bras, pour se redonner contenance. Hurley reprit bien vite sa main dans la sienne, pour qu'ils continuent à arpenter le festival en toute quiétude.

Après avoir fait le tour de tous les stands présents, ils décidèrent de se poser dans un coin un peu plus tranquille, plus proche de la mer. Là, des groupes d'amis se réunissaient pour discuter, chahuter... Le duo s'était posé sur un petit muret un peu plus loin pour discuter calmement.

Le regard de Darren se porta sur trois jeunes gens qui s'amusaient à se bousculer dans le sable, visiblement déjà complètements ivres en cette fin d'après-midi.

« Regarde donc ces idiots, ils ont déjà abusé de la boisson on dirait ! rit le surfeur.

-Tu ne bois pas d'alcool toi ? s'étonna Darren. Pourtant tu aimes bien faire la fête.

-Faire la fête ne veut pas dire s'alcooliser, sourit son interlocuteur. »

Le visage du plus jeune se couvrit de rougeurs, pour la millième fois de l'après-midi mais pour une raison différente, cette fois. Il se sentait honteux, il avait sûrement vexé son âme-sœur...

Hurley, sentant le malaise de son partenaire, s'empressa de le tourner vers lui pour prendre son visage entre ses mains, le fixant droit dans les yeux avec douceur.

« Hey, beau gosse, t'as rien à craindre avec moi ! Je vais pas me vexer à la moindre question ou te jeter juste parce que tu dis ce que tu penses ! »

Le châtain se contenta de sourire timidement à son vis-à-vis.

« Je sais, mais je peux pas m'empêcher de stresser parce que... t'es tellement cool que je veux pas avoir l'air d'un idiot ou... quelque chose du genre. Enfin je t'aime bien donc j'ai pas envie de te vexer... »

En voyant le regard incrédule de son partenaire, Darren se tassa sur lui-même, toujours plus honteux. Il devait avoir l'air d'un parfait demeuré.

Ça ne semblait cependant pas être ce que son partenaire pensait puisqu'il attrapa ses joues pour plaquer ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Loin du premier baiser doux et délicat que le plus jeune s'était imaginé, ce n'était pourtant pas désagréable, bien au contraire. Sentir ainsi les lèvres du plus âgé contre les siennes le rendait tout chose, tant et si bien qu'il se surprit à répondre à l'étreinte de son aimé.

Se séparant de leur échange maladroit, Hurley serra son aimé dans ses bras pour lui murmurer à l'oreille.

« J'ai autant peur que toi. Mais je t'aime suffisamment fort pour ne pas douter quand tu es là. »

Ce n'était peut-être pas le bonheur éternel qui les attendait, mais Darren savait que son quotidien ne serait jamais monocorde aux côtés d'Hurley, il en avait la certitude. Ils étaient des âmes-sœurs, après tout.

Les mythes pouvaient parfois bien rendre service aux gens...


End file.
